


他的病人

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: ABO, M/M, 发情失败
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	他的病人

01

这不是杨九郎第一次梦到这样的场景。他在家里，看着阳台上的一对璧人一前一后地热情相拥着，他们是那样的亲密无间，以至于站在后面的人直接就可以掏出裤裆里的东西顶进站在他前面的人的屁股眼里去。

杨九郎还能够听到他们急促的呼吸声和转过头迫不及待亲吻的水渍声。

快乐是属于他们的，而痛苦是属于杨九郎的。脚下踩着的地面开始晃动，杨九郎拼了命地想要站稳，到最后还是仰着头向后倒去。他没听到撞击地面的巨大声响，他睁开眼睛，只看到了反光的天花板，闻到了刺鼻的消毒水的味道。

站在他面前穿着白大褂的男人皱着眉头摘下了口罩，抬起手直接帮他把额头上的汗给抹掉：“做梦了？”

杨九郎四周看了一圈，确定这是在医院，他捂着自己的脸努力地回想着刚才梦里的场景，突然发现他什么都不记得了。

每一回都是这样，明明梦中那样的真实，可是他一醒来，除了心里的惊慌和紧张，别的再也没剩下多少。

“今天也是如此，你发情失败了。”

“我知道了，谢谢您，张医生。”

杨九郎作为一个Omega却不会发情，张云雷是他的主治医生，每次用治疗来刺激杨九郎发情。可是到现在为止，杨九郎并没有发情成功。

“九郎，药物治疗每一次都会失败，你想没想过换种方式？”张云雷用免洗洗手液洗了手，在杨九郎的病历上添了几笔。

“下一次治疗是什么时候？”杨九郎按住了自己的病历，急切地询问他，“张医生，求求你了，帮帮我吧。”

张云雷看过很多Omega，他们来医院从来都只是为了发情的苦恼，很少有杨九郎这样的人，来医院只是为了自己能够发情。

对一个Omega来说，能够发情的最好刺激，是Alpha。

而张云雷，正巧是一个Alpha。

02

冰冷的肌肤相贴的时候，杨九郎并没感觉到有什么微妙。他只是觉得冰块贴着身体，和身后的墙一样。张云雷的手扣着杨九郎的腰，这时候正看着杨九郎的眼睛。

“有感觉吗？”

“没有。”杨九郎双手搭上张云雷的肩膀摇了摇头，“你今天没有穿白大褂，感觉有点不一样。”

张云雷今天穿了简单的短袖，随意架了一副眼镜，和平时严肃的样子有些不一样。他为了和杨九郎更亲近，把眼镜摘了下来，露出他那双好看漂亮的眼睛。

杨九郎说不出来是哪里有些不一样，就像是他在观赏一只漂亮好看的狐狸，而这只狐狸因为他的观赏，露出好看的尾巴来。

“那要不要接吻？”

喉结上下滚动，杨九郎看着慢慢靠近的张云雷，就在嘴唇相碰的那一刻，杨九郎错开了脸。唇只落在了嘴角，温热的，发痒的。

“医生可以和他的病人做这样的事吗？”

“我今天不是医生，你也不是我的病人。”张云雷扳过杨九郎的脸，“别逃，一个吻而已。”

“闭上眼睛，感受我。”

衣服被除了下来，杨九郎睁开眼睛低头往下看的时候，张云雷正解开自己的皮带。杨九郎没有躲避，看着张云雷一步一步地掏出自己的东西，扶着它一点一点进入杨九郎的身体。

这种感觉奇妙得很，就像是身体被划开了一道口子，又紧接着被什么东西填满。他冷冷地哼着，抬高双腿夹住了张云雷的腰。

张云雷不急着动，杨九郎并没有回应他。除了信息素交融的味道，张云雷察觉不到任何杨九郎发情的信号。杨九郎甚至是睁开眼睛，一点一点看着张云雷进进出出他的身体。

“张医生，你有什么感觉吗？”

“你很紧，夹得我很舒服，像是要把我捏碎了一样。可是我很喜欢，就是要死在你身上也是乐意的。”

张云雷扣住杨九郎的双手，张开嘴巴咬住了杨九郎的肩膀。他没有用力，只是用牙齿摩擦着细嫩的皮肉。真是可惜了这样一副好的身体，对情爱做不出任何反应，一个Alpha这样进入了他的身体，他也只是冷静地看着。

在就要顶开生殖腔口的前一秒，张云雷退了出来。杨九郎张开双臂转身过来抱住了张云雷，靠在他的肩膀上感受着张云雷的身体。

“那是一种什么感觉？”

张云雷亲了亲杨九郎的额头，又把吻落在杨九郎的眼睛上：“很奇妙的感觉，和每个人做好像是一样的，但是又因人而异，每一次的感受都是不一样的。”

等张云雷从浴室里出来，杨九郎仍旧坐在床上，像是在等着他。这时候他们又变成了医生和病人的关系，张云雷换好了衣服，伸出手来摸了摸杨九郎的头。

“其实没关系的，你不用着急。”张云雷说道，“要是实在刺激不起来，也不耽误你过日子。”

“怎么会不耽误呢？”杨九郎撇了撇嘴，拉住了张云雷的袖子，认认真真地看着他，“耽误的。”

03

谁愿意和一个木头一样的人一起过日子。一个Omega，完全失去了对情爱的反应，对Alpha再也提不起来兴趣，每次杨九郎都会得到一句“你还真是没趣。”

明明他已经努力地配合了，试着去体会他们的快乐。可是他除了机械一般地敞开着自己的身体，再做不到其他。

张云雷说，发情这种事情，是可以刺激的。不仅仅依靠药物，更多的还要靠自己的心理和主观意识。就像和有情人欢爱，总是比和陌生人欢爱更加雀跃和迷恋。

心动，情便能动。

杨九郎看着面前横过来的一勺子冰沙，是张云雷递过来的。打那一天后他们常在私下见面，张云雷脱掉大褂就像是普普通通的男生一样，有时嬉闹玩笑，一点儿也不让着杨九郎。但也都是挂念着的，就像现在，第一口冰沙都是给杨九郎的。杨九郎张开嘴巴，含住了勺子，将冰沙卷走，抬眼看到张云雷弯着眼睛浅浅的笑。

因为一个笑就红了脸，杨九郎松开了勺子，捂着嘴把冰沙咽进肚子里。张云雷上手过来，下意识地把他嘴角流出来的冰沙擦掉，卷进自己的嘴里。

“这也是对我的刺激吗？”杨九郎感觉到被张云雷碰过的地方有些发烫，不知从心底生出了一丝痒。也许是张云雷进入过他的身体，又是因为在做完这一切之后，张云雷怜惜地摸过杨九郎的头。

张云雷是一个正常的Alpha，为了刺激杨九郎能够发情，已经做了一个医生能够做的一切了，甚至还比其他医生做得更多。有时候张云雷也分不清，他自己只是为了医治好自己的病人，还是自己想要去见杨九郎。

他不排斥杨九郎，更觉得杨九郎做出了很多的努力去想要成为一个正常的Omega很辛苦。如果找到一个真爱杨九郎的人的话，不管杨九郎是否可以发情，这些都不是什么重要的事情。

张云雷一次又一次地靠近杨九郎，有时候他也在问自己，你这样做，是为了给杨九郎寻找刺激吗？还只是为了满足自己想要见到杨九郎的念头。

一个Alpha，看着Omega在自己面前低着头索求帮助，看着Omega拉住他的衣袖用最委屈的眼神说着Omega的无奈，他怎么能够忍住。

这是不能发情的Omega，这是他的病人。

他怎么能对自己的病人有这样的私心，他应该全力帮助自己的病人才对。帮助他发情，然后看着他开心高兴的样子，然后挥手对自己说，谢谢您医生，我已经可以发情了，没有人会再嫌弃不要我了。

但是张云雷有些舍不得，思索再三之后，他转过头扯出了一个笑容送给杨九郎：“这个不是为了刺激你。”

“是我下意识想要做的，不喜欢可以和我说。”

杨九郎在听到那句否认之后愣住了，他没想到张云雷会这样说。他觉得张云雷当医生当了这么多年，应该看惯了他这样的人，这是一套常用的方法而已。但是张云雷说不是，所有的举动都是他下意识做出来的，那这是为什么呢？

喜欢他吗？谁会喜欢上一个不能发情的Omega，Alpha应该只会喜欢上能够帮助他们缓解欲望的Omega才对。

“你有没有想过，如果你通过治疗可以发情了，咱们就见不到了。”

“为什么见不到？”杨九郎疑惑地问道，“我们是朋友了，像这样的见面也可以有啊。”

张云雷笑了笑没讲话，面前的冰沙都化成了水。张云雷问了杨九郎最后一个问题。

“为什么不能相信也是有Alpha，会真心喜欢你，怜惜你。即使你不能发情，他也不会嫌弃你呢？”

04

再次见到张云雷的时候他依旧是穿着白色大褂，杨九郎排了好长的队才坐到了他的面前。张云雷抬起头看见是杨九郎，忙碌着的手停顿了下来，他摘了口罩看着杨九郎，他记得今天不是杨九郎预约他的时间。

“你来干嘛？”

“张医生，我和你聊天你不回我，所以我来找你。”杨九郎挠了挠耳朵，“张医生很忙吗？”

“不是来看病的话，就下一个吧，好吗？”张云雷扬起手就要叫下一个人进来。

“别，我是来看病的。”杨九郎立刻握住了张云雷的手，他凑得很近，都能感觉到张云雷的鼻息。

张云雷松开了杨九郎的手，他的耳朵不自觉得发红，但依旧镇定地看着杨九郎的脸。他故意避开了和杨九郎的联系，也是给自己冷静下来。

他是杨九郎的主治医生，只是这样的关系。他已经越界了，就要在深陷的时候先抽身而退。

一个好的医生是不应该带着自己主观情感的。

杨九郎的情况有了些好转，但依旧不乐观。张云雷不希望杨九郎一直来找他也是怕他受药物刺激多了会产生依赖性和免疫能力。可杨九郎相信这个，每一次治疗的时候他都陪在杨九郎身边，这次也不例外。

说白了这个治疗就是刺激神经，给他制造一个春梦。前几次杨九郎并不记得这样的刺激，反而因为药物的后遗症要吃很多的药。

屋子里很安静，杨九郎躺在床上皱着眉头，不知道是梦到了什么。一会儿醒过来应该又会头晕了，想到这里张云雷掏了掏口袋，想要站起身来去给杨九郎备几块糖。

他很喜欢杨九郎，但是作为杨九郎的医生，他更是要好好地照顾杨九郎。

一只手抓住了张云雷，拦住了他的脚步。张云雷回头，  
看见杨九郎迷瞪着双眼，醒来的第一件事就是叫自己的名字。

“张医生......”

“梦到什么了？”张云雷坐下来，伸出手摸了摸杨九郎的腿根，他竟然摸到了一滩泥泞。内裤里的东西高高翘起，整间屋子都是杨九郎的信息素的味道。

“我......梦到了你。”

05

一个有发情障碍的Omega，梦到了是自己主治医生的Alpha，他还因此发了情。

药物做不到的事情，张云雷做到了。他看着眼前的Omega扭着腰红着脸看着自己，只觉得浑身的血液都往上涌，一股力量汇集到身下的某个部位。

整个身子都在叫嚣，想要张云雷问出口，问杨九郎，愿不愿意做他的Omega。

可杨九郎是他的病人。

06

身体再次被填满，这一次，换张云雷问杨九郎是什么感觉。杨九郎的额头都是汗，但是他紧紧地抱着张云雷，把脸都埋到张云雷的胸膛里。

“我喜欢这种感觉。”

也不一定有多喜欢，也可能只是新鲜。但是现在没有什么医生和病人，现在只有一个Alpha，将发了情的Omega抱在怀里。

“我算不上是一个好的医生。”张云雷拍了拍杨九郎的后背，喃喃自语。

“可你是我的药。”

杨九郎亲了亲张云雷的嘴角：“谢谢你。”

Fin


End file.
